


Wicked Weasley

by GingyMueller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingyMueller/pseuds/GingyMueller
Summary: George and Luna experiment with a magical and tantalizing little device, one of Wicked Weasley's newest products for the sexually liberated witch or wizard.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Wicked Weasley

Luna Lovegood absentmindedly re-tucked her wand behind her ear as she stared at a pile of clothing sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. Her long blonde hair was piled atop her head in a great jumble with a brilliantly coloured quill holding it all in place. Creeping up her spine and neck, just visible above the collar of her shirt, was a blackish-green ink that shimmered occasionally when she moved. Her brow was furrowed slightly in concentration as she thought about which spell would help her fit the whole pile of clothing on the chair, plus a stack of books on the desk into her backpack. Luna wished that she was as clever with an undetectable extension charm as Hermione but felt confident she’d make it fit one way or another. 

It’s bloody hard to pack when you don’t know how long you’ll be gone, Luna thought to herself. Especially when the expedition might take you all over the globe! 

In just a few short hours Luna was set to embark on a journey years in the making. A journey to find and study heliopaths, the fire spirits that for a long time, no one but herself and her father had believed existed. No other witch or wizard had even attempted to track them before but with more first-hand accounts of their presence surfacing, Luna was determined to put her knowledge of magizoology and years of careful research to work. She would find them and learn all she could, that was the plan. 

All at once, Luna’s face broke open into a grin and she grabbed her wand from behind her ear. She’d remembered a clever spell that would do the job neatly. With a neat flick and flourish of her wrist, all the items in her room flew towards her open backpack and disappeared inside. The buckles and clasps fitted themselves together nicely and the straps adjusted perfectly. Satisfied with her work, Luna turned toward her desk where she picked up a piece of parchment and scanned it. 

She mumbled “check, check, double check” as she read down her packing list. Just as she was about to set the list back down, content with her packing, Luna gasped and swore. She’d forgotten something. Something very important. She glanced quickly at the clock sitting on her bedside table, swore again, and then disapparated. 

“Why don’t you head out early mate,” George Weasley suggested. “It’s almost closing time anyways and I can lock up here on my own.” 

“Cheers George,” Gwen Peters replied as she grabbed her bag from under the shop counter, wasting no time at all in making for the front door. She loved working at Wicked Weasley’s but it was a Saturday night after all and she was eager to meet up with her friends at the pub. 

As the door closed behind her, George stood up and stretched his arms over his head, groaning as he did so. He brought his arms back down and ran a hand through his red locks, tousling them slightly. Gwen was good company but he understood that nobody wanted to be working late on a Saturday night. If this wasn’t his shop, he’d probably be running out the door and towards the pub as well. 

With only about fifteen minutes until closing time, George began going through the routine of shutting things down for the night. He walked around the shopfront, casting various spells and charms to secure the shop. He flicked his wand towards display cases and shelves laden with merchandise, making sure they were powered off and locked uptight.

This was not the kind of merchandise that one might find in Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes, however. Oh no, this shop catered to more… adult tastes. 

With the original shop doing so well, and with Ron’s help running things behind the scenes, George’s time was freed up to pursue other interests. He found it completely baffling that the wizarding world was still stuck in the dark ages when it came to certain topics. There was a sexual revolution taking place in the wizarding community and yet still, some things were seen as taboo. Sex shops, for example. Why wasn’t there a sex shop that catered to witches and wizards, he’d often wondered to himself before launching Wicked Weasley’s. After all, the things he and his research team could come up with were far more impressive and pleasurable than what he’d found in those muggle sex shops. 

At first, they occupied a tiny shopfront in Diagon Alley, so deep down a sidestreet, he worried that no one would ever find the shop. He also worried that even if people knew about the shop, the wizarding world wasn’t ready for the kind of sexual liberation he was championing. It was, after all, Diagon Alley’s very first “adult” store. He needn’t have worried. Even though they had only a handful of products available in that first tiny shop, they practically (and literally) flew off the shelves. 

Their best-seller was The Wicked Wand, a device modelled after something he’d found in a muggle shop in London called The Magic Wand. He’d chuckled to himself when he first saw it, thinking how little it resembled the actual magic wand stuck in his back pocket. The tall, attractive, brunette woman standing beside him in the shop had seen his reaction and sidled up close to whisper, “trust me, those things work some real magic.” She’d winked as she walked away, tossing her long hair as she looked back at George. That’s what inspired him to create something similar to the device but that did work real magic. 

After a year, they had to move to a bigger shop. The demand had been astounding and George was able to hire on a whole team to help him run the store and develop new products. Now, Wicked Weasley’s had a huge storefront just down the street from the joke shop and a large workshop in the back room where the research and development team was constantly coming up with new ideas. As it turns out, the wizarding world was not just ready, but thirsty for the kind of sexual libations he offered up in his store.

George finished re-coiling a set of magical ropes that he’d been demonstrating to an older couple a few hours ago. The bonds were enchanted to tighten automatically and release the second someone uttered a safe word. They were another popular item in the shop. With the rope coiled and hung neatly on the rack, George turned around and observed his handiwork. He was proud of what he’d built and how he was helping people to explore their sexuality. He looked around, content that everything was secure for the evening and checked the clock - closing time.  
George walked towards the front door and muttered a spell to lock up. As the deadbolts slid over and the locks clicked, he peered out the window and was astounded to see Luna Lovegood apparating less than a meter away from the entrance. Even before she’d fully materialized in front of him, she was reaching a hand for the door. When she turned the handle and met resistance she frustratedly muttered “bollocks” and only then did she look up to see George staring at her from inside. 

George’s expression had quickly transformed from astounded to bemused as he watched the whole thing unfold from the other side of the glass. Luna looked just like he remembered her, although certainly more grown-up than the last time he saw her. She had her hair in a crazy mess atop her head, with a feather quill protruding ridiculously from the whole thing. When she finally met his gaze, she smiled in that distracted, airy way of hers and waved at him through the glass. 

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” George teased as he unlocked and pushed open the door. 

“You haven’t closed, have you?” Luna replied, slightly breathless from her last-minute dash out of the house. “It’s a bit of an emergency!”

“An emergency, hey? Well, in that case, come on in!” George held the door open for Luna and as she hurried inside the shop, their bodies brushed together briefly. George felt a strange and exciting energy when Luna’s chest bumped against his and wondered if she’d felt it too. He closed the door behind them and followed Luna inside.

“I’ve been meaning to stop in for weeks now but I’ve been so busy it slipped my mind until just now,” Luna explained as she wandered around the displays, glancing absently at all the different items on offer. She’d actually been meaning to stop in since she first heard about the shop months ago. Luna was intensely curious about Diagon Alley’s first sex shop and even more so when she’d learned it was her old schoolmate who’d started the whole thing up. She’d always suspected George Weasley was more than the loveable jokester he’d been in school.  
“So why the emergency? And it’s good to see you by the way,” George grinned at Luna, positively thrilled at the turn of events on this quiet Saturday night. 

“Oh it’s great to see you too George,” Luna turned around, a smile playing across her lips. “I’m leaving tomorrow morning on an expedition. I’m finally going to track down the heliopaths. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone and I certainly didn’t want to leave without having something to keep myself… entertained while I’m away.”

George loved how unself-conscious Luna was. Even as teenagers, she’d had a steely confidence that set her apart from her peers. As an adult, this confidence was absolutely magnetic. Here was a woman who seemed to know exactly who she was and exactly what she wanted. George was finding her very presence intoxicating. Most people would be at least a little bit embarrassed about the situation. Here Luna was, asking her old schoolmate for advice in buying sex toys with not a hint of trepidation or awkwardness.

“Another expedition? I read in the Prophet you’d only just returned from your last one,” George asked, drifting towards Luna as she examined a shelf of pulsating devices that looked like miniature dragon eggs. 

“Ah yes, fascinating that was,” she replied airily before turning abruptly and coming face to face with George. She let her eyes roam his face, from the tousled red hair, which was styled to hide his missing ear, to the charming freckles spattered across his cheekbones. He always seemed to have that teasing grin on his face and Luna had to admit, she found it quite endearing. Quite endearing indeed. 

Luna drew her eyes back up to his and continued. “Did you know, there’s a magical creature living in the Himalayas called a llemorus? They are so rare that they’ve developed a very unique ability, ” 

“Unique ability?” 

“Actually, in order to keep from going extinct, the creature has developed the ability to swap genitals. You see, these creatures run into another of their kind so infrequently that when they do, they must mate in order to keep the species alive. So if they don’t match up, one of them simply transforms their entire reproductive system so that they can mate and have babies. It’s fascinating really.”

George paused for a second after Luna stopped speaking and then exploded into a hearty laugh. Unaware of the joke, Luna just smiled at him confusedly and thought about how fantastic his shoulders looked when they were shaking from laughter. 

“Oh Luna, you’re going to love this,” George told her when he’d got a hold of himself. “Follow me.” He grabbed her hand and felt that spark of energy again, this time stronger with the prolonged contact. 

He led her towards the back of the building, weaving through the display cases and down a narrow hallway before stopping in front of a large black door. Still holding Luna’s hand, he tugged her gently until they were once again face to face. 

“Now, what I’m about to show you is some top secret stuff so you’ll have to swear to secrecy.” He was teasing her again and she loved it. 

Luna took a tiny step closer to George and proclaimed, “that’s going to depend very much on whether there’s anything interesting behind that door.” 

George shrugged with a look of assuredness on his face and pushed open the door with his shoulder. He put his back to the door and held it open for Luna so that she had no choice but to shimmy by him again. George knew he wasn’t imagining it when she brushed herself fully up against him on her way by. They were still holding hands. 

“Ah, so this is the workshop?” Luna asked as her gaze travelled around the room. There were four sturdy tables, two covered with scattered parchment that appeared to contain sketches and designs and two littered with all kinds of fascinating looking prototypes. Luna spied a shelf along the far wall with each of Wicked Weasleys’ products stacked neatly in their multi-coloured boxes and a rack of tools and moulds on the wall beside it.

“It really is quite spectacular George,” she mumbled as she dropped his hand to explore the workshop. 

George marvelled at how easy things were with Luna. She wasn’t perturbed by the things she was seeing, she wasn’t even taken aback. In fact, she looked excited as she picked up the prototypes and examined them. There was a light twinkling in her big blue eyes that set his heart to pounding. 

“Over here, this is what I wanted to show you. It hasn’t been released yet but it’s in the very last stages of development.” 

George picked up a small red box and opened it to reveal two innocuous looking black patches, each about the size and shape of a galleon. He had a look on his face that was somehow both smug and excited at the same time. Luna looked up at him in complete confusion and said, “oh those are very nice… circle thingies?”

“This,” George responded, “is the Junkstaposition.” 

“Oh, right. Well, then it’s a very nice... Junkstaposition,” Luna responded cheekily. 

“Oh, it’s nice alright,” George grinned devilishly. 

“Are you going to tell me what the thing does or not,” Luna demanded while playfully batting at George’s arm.

Just as her hand was about to land on his toned forearm, George twisted out of the way, grabbed her hand again and place the box in her palm. 

“This little device, Luna, gives you the unique abilities of a llemorus.” 

Luna’s lips parted slightly in surprise and she inhaled sharply. 

“You mean...?” 

“All you have to do is apply the patch to your skin and after about a minute, you’ll be equipped with a whole new set of junk. Junkstaposition, get it? And it comes with two so that you can use it with a partner if you want. The possibilities are endless really, and it lets you experience pleasure in a whole new way.” 

While George was talking, Luna took the patches out of the packaging and examined them closely. A pink flush was starting to work its way up the back of her neck and the bit of ink peeking out above her collar was swaying with increasing speed and vigour. When she finally tore her eyes away from the patches and back up to George, there was a fire burning in her bright blue eyes and a smile playing across her lips. 

George could barely stand how attractive she looked right now and the sight of her tattoo was driving him mad. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to follow the trail of ink from the back of her neck and down her entire body. He reached out to take the patches from her hand and set them on the table, all the while staring deep into those fiery eyes.  
“You locked the door after me, right?” Luna asked, her breath catching in her throat and her face flushing. She moved closer to George and looked up at him questioningly, wondering if he was feeling the same pulsing desire that she was feeling. 

“Sure did,” he responded as he took one step closer to Luna, completely closing the gap between them. George reached out with both hands and took hold of Luna’s face, guiding his lips down to hers. 

He kissed her tenderly at first, letting his lips push softly against hers. Luna melted into him and kissed him back with a ferocity that he hadn’t been expecting. She took hold of his bottom lip with her teeth and tugged gently before pushing her tongue past his lips and into his warm mouth. As George’s tongue eagerly met her own, Luna pushed him up against the work table and, on her tippy toes, started to grind her hips into his. 

Something between a moan and a groan escaped from George’s lips and he shifted positions suddenly, grabbing Luna by the waist and walking her backwards until she bumped into the closed workshop door. He pushed her up against it, forcing his knee between her thighs and lifting her ever so slightly off the floor. The quill holding her hair was dislodged and her long blonde locks fell free. 

Luna wrapped her arms around George and continue to revel in the feeling of his lips against hers. This certainly hadn’t been what she had in mind when she stopped into the shop this evening but she sure was happy this was how it was playing out. With George grinding into her, Luna could feel herself getting wet and started eagerly running her hands all over her partner. She grabbed a handful of arse and used it as leverage to pull George even closer into her. She could feel his erection rubbing between her thighs and it gave her an idea.

Luna moved her hands back up George’s body, taking her sweet time before resting her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away to break the kiss. 

“Have you ever given that circle thingy a try,” Luna asked, breathless. “Because I’m dying to know how this feels.” Luna unzipped George’s trousers, slipped a hand inside and started massaging his swollen cock. 

George took a deep, shaking breath and leaned his forehead against Luna’s. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. “But first…” 

With that, George pulled away abruptly, causing Luna to gasp at the sudden sensation of not having a body pressed up against hers. George turned back to the work table and pushed the parchment and boxes onto the floor. When he swung around to look at Luna, he was flooded with some of the most intense desire he’d ever felt. She was beautiful, standing there looking back at him, exuding confidence and with an inferno burning in her eyes.

As George looked on in wonder, Luna lifted the hem of her shirt over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra and so got to enjoy the look of surprise and lust on George’s face as she revealed herself to him. George hastily pulled his shirt over his head, trying to keep up with her. 

Luna walked over to the now clear table and hopped up to sit on the edge. George immediately sidled up to her and found a home between her legs before taking her mouth in his once again. This time, there was more urgency to both of their actions. 

George broke the kiss and moved his hands down to Luna’s trousers. As he started tugging them down, Luna laid back fully on the table and lifted her hips to help him with his mission. As soon as her trousers were in a heap on the floor, her underwear was next. As they joined the heap, George wasted no time in getting to work. 

His hunger to taste her was so intense that he dove immediately into her. As George’s tongue touched her, Luna moaned with surprise and desire. He ran his warm tongue up and down her moist lips before plunging it inside her. Clearly, Luna was enjoying herself as she grabbed a fistful of his red hair and pulled him closer into her. 

Next, George moved his attention to her clit. He stroked it with his tongue. Fast. And hard. Before Luna knew it, she could feel her entire body tensing up. She pulled George’s face harder into her thighs and clenched down as an orgasm rocked her body. She let out a strangled moan of pleasure before unclenching her thighs and releasing George. 

“That was spectacular,” she breathed, catching her breath but clearly not ready to stop the fun. Luna sat back up, moving in a loose and relaxed manner, as if a quick orgasm had been all she needed to recharge after the stress of her packing the last few days. 

“Can I return the favour,” she grinned at George. 

“You’d better,” he growled before going back in for another kiss. As they snogged, Luna’s hands worked on his trousers and eventually pushed them down past his hips. George pulled away and helped her finish the job by whipping off his trousers and underwear. They stared at each other, now both completely naked, hungry with lust.

George bent down to pick up the small red box from where it had landed on the floor when he cleared the table. He opened it in front of Luna and offered it to her. Luna grabbed one of the black patches and asked, “anywhere?” 

“Anywhere,” George confirmed. With that, Luna playfully reached around to grab George’s arse and slapped the patch on one of his cheeks. He grinned at her and took the other patch out of the box. He brushed her hair away from her neck and leant in to gently kiss the spot where her neck met her shoulder. As his lips left the spot, Luna could feel him applying the patch. 

“Now what?”

“Now, you get to return the favour,” George responded, continuing to nuzzle her neck. He grabbed her hand and guided it down his body. Her fingers brushed through his cropped red pubic hair and then reached - nothing. George no longer had a penis. 

Instead, Luna sank her fingers into his warm, wet mound and was rewarded with a groan from George. As she explored and toyed with his slit, Luna began to feel a rather peculiar, although by no means unpleasant sensation between her legs. 

George must have known what she would be feeling because he pulled away and looked Luna dead in the eyes before trailing his gaze down to her cock. “May I,” George questioned. 

“God yes,” Luna mumbled as she looked down at herself in awe. George, obviously being quite familiar with that particular appendage, took an expert grip of her and started massaging. The feeling was unlike anything Luna had ever experienced before. It was completely different and yet somehow a familiar feeling. She decided not to question it too much and to just enjoy herself.  
Luna told George, “get up here now,” and he let her cock fall out of his hand in order to climb up on the large work table with her. Luna ordered George onto his back and he complied eagerly, spreading his legs as he did so that Luna could crawl between them. 

She gazed, mesmerized at George’s wet slit. It looked tantalizing, inviting, delicious. Giving George just as little warning as he had given her, she delved her tongue into him. The very audible moan only encouraged her further. She lapped at his juices and used them as lubrication to slide a finger inside of him. As she curled it, reaching for the g-spot, she re-attacked George with her tongue, this time concentrating her motion on his clit. 

He was writhing underneath her. Luna was unsurprised since she knew that the clitoris has double the amount of nerve endings as the penis. George was surely in a state of nirvana right about now. He wasn’t shy about showing it either. He was groaning loudly, twisting underneath her and watching her go down on him with an unbroken gaze. 

George couldn’t believe how erotic the whole situation was. Some of the most intense pleasure he had ever felt was being given to him by this beautiful woman and her very talented tongue. From this position, George could finally see where the ink trail from the back of Luna’s neck led. Taking up the entire top half of her back was a detailed tattoo of a tree. The topmost leaves and branches are what he saw peeking out of her collar earlier, but the entire tattoo was spectacular. Due to the magical nature of the art, the leaves and branches were swaying and the roots were slowly crawling downwards over the rest of her back. It was mesmerizing and beautiful and only added to the enigma that is Luna Lovegood. 

Luna slipped another finger inside of George and with a particularly sharp flick of her tongue, sent him over the edge. He felt a fire burning in the small of his back, which quickly spread across his entire body before erupting into an explosion of feeling. George closed his eyes, threw his head back and panted as Luna worked every last ounce of orgasm out of him. 

Luna slid her body up George’s until she was laying on top of him, straddling his waist. They were both panting and slick with sweat. Luna leaned in for a kiss and George met her eagerly. As delightfully exhausting as that last orgasm had been, George wasn’t ready to let Luna slip out of his life and his workshop just yet. 

For her part, Luna had no intention of leaving now. She was enjoying herself immensely and would definitely be revisiting this night in her mind many times over on her long and lonely expedition. Wanting to give herself more fuel for fantasy, she looked George in the eyes and asked, “still want me to fuck you?” By the heat in his eyes, she knew his answer before she even asked it but she wanted to hear him say it. 

Still, out of breath from her last attack on his body, George pleaded, “fuck yes.” 

Luna reached down and ran her fingers ever so slowly and gently through George’s slick folds, gathering some of his wetness. She then grabbed hold of her cock and rubbed her hand up and down. Being shorter than George, Luna had to work her way back down his body before placing the tip of her cock at his entrance. 

The feeling of entering George was one of the most divine things she’d ever experienced. She did it slowly, savouring every single inch of the feeling. When she had buried herself in him, Luna pulled back out just as slowly, before thrusting back in with a bit more vigour. Adding more power with every thrust, Luna worked herself up to a strong, steady rhythm and George lifted his hips to meet her with enthusiasm. 

They were both moaning and panting with the eroticism of their encounter, neither worried about being too loud or too vocal. Seeing and hearing their partner’s pleasure was only increasing their desire. When it seemed as if they both couldn’t go on much longer, George muttered, “wait, stop.” Luna pulled herself out of him immediately and was pleased to see him roll over onto his stomach and get up onto his hands and knees, facing away from her. 

“Ok, go,” he breathed as he presented his arse to Luna. 

Luna slipped back into George’s slit and continued with the same intense pace and pressure as before. No buildup this time, they both needed to cum and they needed it now.  
Luna grabbed George’s hips and pulled them back into her with every thrust. George met her eagerly, trying to feel Luna’s cock as deep inside of him as possible. After a few minutes of this, George lost all control and felt that now familiar fire in his belly. With one final cry, George let loose a shuddering orgasm that had his whole body shaking in ecstasy. His insides clamped down on Luna’s cock in a vice-like grip and as he shuddered, Luna began to feel it too. 

The sight and sound of George cumming, along with the feeling of his tight hole milking her cock was too much. Luna felt an orgasm take hold of her and the word, “fuuuuuuuuuuck” escape her lips as she shuddered. She felt her cock jerk inside of George and she pulled out of him, collapsing beside him, completely and utterly spent. 

They looked at each other, lying there panting and sweaty on the table, and smiled. George was lying on his stomach, having crumpled forward during his orgasm. Luna was on her back beside him. With a winning, satisfied smile on her lips, Luna reached over and slapped George lightly on the arse. She rested her hand there a moment before peeling the patch off of him and setting it on the table between them. 

She then reached her hand up to her neck and pulled her own patch off, laying it beside the other. 

“Whoa,” Luna sighed.

“Right?” George replied as he flipped himself over onto his back. 

“I think that’s definitely going to be a bestseller.” 

George chuckled at Luna’s response and pulled her into his arms to place a kiss on the top of her head. 

“You should have this one, on the house.” 

“I’ll take it,” she replied enthusiastically. “And also a Wicked Wand. I think that’s what I came here for but honestly, I don’t even know anymore. Either way, this was way better than whatever the original plan was.” 

“Well, I do aim to please my customers,” George responded, returning to his cheeky, teasing self. 

“Well done, George Weasley. Well done.”


End file.
